


what you want from a devil like me, devil like me?

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Exhibitionism Kink, F/F, Femslash, G!P Grace, Grace literally has big dick energy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, girldick, kind of a fix-it where Grace lives post end of movie battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: Grace’s dick was rock hard after she watched Dani and Sarah hit of all their targets at the firing range in their backyard. She could feel it throbbing beneath her boxers and under her ripped black jeans aching to be touched.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor & Dani Ramos, Sarah Connor/Grace Harper, Sarah Connor/Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	what you want from a devil like me, devil like me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneworldaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/gifts).



> Takes place sometime after they defeat the Rev-9 and Carl is dead and they escape and they're living in Carl's house.

Grace’s dick was rock hard after she watched Dani and Sarah hit of all their targets at the firing range in their backyard. She could feel it throbbing beneath her boxers and under her ripped black jeans aching to be touched.

As soon as Dani and Sarah were finished putting the guns back in the weapons room, Grace grabbed Dani’s hand and led her into their bedroom. She closed the door shut behind them and stood against it.

“Grace, what’s wrong?” Dani furrowed her eyebrows while looking up at Grace who was towering over her.

Grace took a deep breath before closing the space between them. She reached out her right hand to cup Dani’s face. “Nothing. I just want you,” she breathed before lowering her head to kiss Dani roughly on the lips.

Dani gasped when she felt Grace’s nine inch boner against her stomach. She could feel her heart beat fast as she brushed her fingers over Grace’s jeans. Grace shut her eyes and shuddered in agony.

“What made you so hard all of a sudden?” Dani asked curiously, biting her lip.

“You,” Grace replied seriously.

“What about me?” Dani continued to ask playfully.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Grace said softly, looking into Dani’s eyes.

“That’s so sweet, but, I know you’re lying,” Dani smiled as she reached for the door knob.

“Dani, where are you going? Did I do something wrong?” Grace asked in an apologetic tone.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dani reassured her as she opened the door and left it wide open.

Before Grace could say anything, Dani pulled her into an urgent kiss. Their kisses became rougher and shorter as they ran their fingers through each other’s hair and grabbed at each other’s shirts.

Grace’s dick ached until it was unbearable. She ran her long fingers over Dani’s lips. Dani sucked on one of Grace’s fingers teasingly.

“Dani, please,” Grace breathed in agony.

“Please what?” Dani replied, as she squeezed Grace’s dick tightly through her jeans.

“Please fuck me,” Grace begged with a hunger in her eyes. Her dick was painfully hard.

Dani shuddered as she felt her cunt get more wet. She loved making Grace beg during sex. She immediately got down on her knees. Grace unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling her hard dick out from under her boxers. Dani licked her lips before she wrapped her hand around Grace’s dick. She looked up at Grace as she took her dick in her mouth. She sucked it slowly at first while staring right into Grace’s eyes. Grace panted as she felt her dick pulsing inside Dani’s mouth waiting to be sucked dry. Dani increased her speed gradually until her mouth was covered in spit and precum. 

“Have you guys ever heard of closing-” Sarah interrupted them as she stopped dead by the doorway, holding a half-empty bottle of beer in one hand.

Grace blushed as she saw Sarah stare at her big hard cock. Dani panted, spit running down the sides of her mouth as she looked over at Sarah.

“I’ll just go,” Sarah looked away, embarrassed.

Dani wiped the spit off her mouth with the back of her hand.

“No, Sarah, stay... Watch,” she said invitingly after seeing the way Grace had looked at her.

Sarah heard the seductiveness of Dani’s voice and turned around. She hesitantly walked into the room and sat in the armchair. 

Grace’s hard-on ached more as she locked eyes with Sarah across the room, who was downing the last of her beer. Sarah pressing her lips on the bottle while watching Dani suck Grace’s cock made a heat rise up in Grace.

“Oh fuck,” Grace whined as Dani took her cock into her mouth again, looking up at Grace.

Without averting her eyes from Sarah’s gaze, Grace grabbed Dani’s hair and thrust her cock deep into her throat until Dani was gagging on her cum. She moaned loudly as she pressed her cock hard against the back of Dani’s throat, her head tilted back. Dani pulled away, swallowing Grace’s cum and smiling. 

Dani stood up suddenly and pushed Grace onto the bed. She pulled off Grace’s jeans and boxers and her own jeans. She straddled Grace and teased her cock by repeatedly rubbing her thinly veiled pussy against it. She kissed Grace while running her hand under Grace’s white tank top, where she pinched her hard nipples.

“Put your cock inside me,” Dani whispered as she took off her drenched underwear and threw it on the floor.

Dani moaned as Grace slid her thick cock inside her. The fullness of her cock made Dani’s insides purr. 

Grace moaned as she watched Dani writhe her hips to her throbbing cock. Dani’s pussy became softer and more slippery the more she rode her cock.

“Sarah, come over here,” Dani beckoned.

Sarah left her empty beer bottle on the floor and slowly walked over to Dani. Grace watched as Dani bent down to kiss Sarah on the lips, wrapping her hand around the nape of Sarah’s neck. She tasted of beer and cigarettes. Sarah got up on the bed on her knees and continued kissing Dani, her hands squeezing Dani’s tit. Dani slid her right hand into Sarah’s pants, rubbing her fingers in a circular motion over Sarah’s dripping clit. 

Grace sat up and thrust her big cock faster and harder into Dani while holding onto her gyrating hips. Dani bent her head to kiss Grace while Sarah held onto Dani’s wrist, pressing her wet clit hard against Dani’s hand.

“Do you like this?” Dani breathed rhetorically into Grace’s mouth. 

“Yes, yes I do,” Grace panted as she watched Dani fuck Sarah right in front of her.

Dani moaned loudly as she came again and again, throwing her head back. Grace rocked her back from her orgasm. She quickly pulled Dani’s shirt over her head and unstrapped her bra, throwing it to the floor. Grace caressed Dani’s tits as she felt Dani’s cum run down her shaft. 

Sarah pulled away from Dani’s hand and stripped out of her clothes. Grace gasped at the sight of Sarah naked. She pulled her cock out of Dani and turned her on her back. Sarah sat on Dani’s face, writhing her hips in pleasure to Dani’s mouth. Grace took off her own shirt and bra and edged her cock while she watched and listened to Dani’s mouth being filled with Sarah’s wetness. 

“That’s a good girl,” Sarah moaned to Dani, making her clit be sucked faster.

Sarah gestured for Grace to move closer towards her until their nipples touched. She kissed Grace ravenously while stroking her soaking hard cock. Grace reciprocated, moaning into Sarah’s mouth as if she couldn’t get enough. Sarah had wanted to do that ever since Grace had pinned her with her arm behind her back against the wall at the hotel. Grace had fantasised about touching Sarah since the day they met but Grace belonged to Dani and vice versa and she didn’t want to fuck that up.

Sarah came with a thundering cry, her arms squeezing Grace’s biceps while Dani swallowed her cum. She got off of Dani’s mouth and got on all fours beside her. Grace edged more, knowing she was about to cum soon. Dani fingered her own cunt while watching Grace slide her cock into Sarah’s asshole. Grace thrust into Sarah hard and fast, grabbing a fistful of her hair at the same time. 

“Oh fuck me!” Sarah whined as her body shook to the feeling of Grace’s hard cock throbbing inside her, cum dripping out of her asshole.

Grace pulled her cock out of Sarah suddenly and straddled Dani’s stomach. Sarah lay down beside Dani, catching her breath. Grace panted as she stroked her cock fast. Dani fingered herself faster as she watched Grace rub her cock above her chest. Grace moaned loudly as she came all over Dani’s tits. Dani let out a cry as her own orgasm shook her whole body. Grace kissed Dani softly on the lips before letting herself fall onto the bed.

“So,” Dani started as she got up on her elbows. “That was good, right?”

Grace and Sarah looked at each other awkwardly before looking away.

“Oh come on,” Dani pleaded, holding both of their hands.

“Well, I’m going to go take a shower,” Sarah stated in a raspy voice, before picking up all of her clothes and shutting the door on her way out. Grace sighed in relief.

“Dani, I love you,” Grace said softly, before gently pulling Dani’s face down to her level to kiss her.

“I love you too, but you didn’t answer my question!” Dani replied with her arms crossed.

“We can talk about it another time maybe,” Grace mumbled before closing her eyes.

Dani sighed in defeat before resting her head on Grace’s chest and pulling the duvet over themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic when Julia said, "What if Grace came on Dani's titties..." and as you can see, I lost it.
> 
> This is my first threesome and girldick smut so it's not my best work lmao. Hope y'all enjoyed some of it anyways!


End file.
